


You’re The One That I Want

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: Very short scene from the riverdale prequel I will never get to write.





	You’re The One That I Want

Imagine teen FP and Alice. It’s Halloween and Alice knows that FP isn’t the type to dress up. Yet she drags him to a party anyway. She’s right, he doesn’t dress up, he just wears his usual dark coloured clothes, hair pushed back, and a piece of gum in his mouth. She was counting on this and dressed up as Sandy from Grease. Ambushing him into a couples costume. He thinks dressing up is stupid. He’s only there for the free booze. Fred and Hermione are there, acting all loved up, it’s sickening. He doesn’t want to be there but Alice does so he’s sticking around anyway. Karaoke is a must. Couples get up on stage to sing all the hits, terribly too. He thinks his ears are going to bleed as he sips from his plastic cup of beer. Alice is overexcited about the whole thing, dancing around him as he stands still. He thinks she’s cute, but he doesn’t want to dance. She starts nagging him to sing with her. He doesn’t want to. She pouts and asks him again. He’s close to giving in, but not close enough. He doesn’t want to join in with all the other Northside kids and their silly sing along. He wants to go outside to light up a smoke, or to take her to one of the bedrooms to make out. Hal fucking Cooper walks over in his crisp white polo shirt, he’s not dressed up either as far as FP can tell. He just looks like a dip shit. The appeal of dressing like a preppy jock has always confused FP, who plays football but doesn’t feel the need to dress like a tit because of it. I’ll sing with you, Alice. He says, and FP fights back the urge to spit his mouthful all over his stupid preppy face. Alice’s eyes light up and FP is about to tell Cooper that she’s not desperate enough to do anything with the likes of him. Yet Alice accepts his offer anyway. He’s fuming on the inside as he pours himself another drink. Alice wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss just a little, but his heart isn’t in it. He watches as his girl walks after the one guy he can’t stand. The music is soon playing, the backing track from You’re The One That I Want fills the room. He stands there and watches as his girlfriend sings to Hal fucking Cooper about how he’s the one that she wants. He sets his cup down and leaves. It’s just a fucking song. But what if it isn’t?


End file.
